Escape
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: A little something I wrote about Bellatrix Lestrange, just moments before her escape from Azkaban. Obviously AU. Rated T for usage of knife by Bellatrix.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, as it all belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling. **

**҉**

Her dark eyes flickered around in the small room, her pale slender fingers trailing the damp stone walls as she licked her red plump lips hungrily as the smell of fear and blood reached her nose, and with a long inhale, she turned her face towards the source of the smell, and was delighted to see the small, trembling creature in the far corner of their shared cell, covering from the leer on her face.

She slowly advanced forward, almost slithering like the snake she was, and when she finally reached her prey, she danced with her fingers along the skin of the creature, dragging her nails on the soft flesh, earning a violent shiver from the filth.

"Hello there." She whispered, her eyes surveying the gauntness of the hollow face in front of her, before digging her fingers further into the skin, until blood oozed out, and her fingers, which were soon covered in blood, she brought to her mouth, and with slow and tantalizing movements, she liked the crimson liquid from her skin, a moan of appreciation escaping her lips as she turned her hooded eyes towards the creature, baring her teeth as she moved even closer, pressing her body against that of her prey, blowing hot air on its neck, before licking the same place, nibbling at the spot. She buried her nose in the soft skin, inhaling deeply, savoring the blood, fear and slight arousal that the creature emitted.

"Time for dinner." Her voice was hoarse with excitement, and before the creature in front of her had the time to react, she dug out a knife from beneath the layers of her robes, dragging it across its arm, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the dark thickness of the blood, egging her to scar the unblemished skin that was presented to her.

Hours passed, and instead of growing tired of only dragging the slate blade back and forth, she took great enjoyment in it, loving the screams that filled the silence, and the gurgling sound as it choked on its own blood and bile.

"Do you not enjoy it?" She grabbed one of the arms, licking away all of the blood, revealing the red lines and the letters that she'd carved. "I'm doing you a favor, my dear friend. I'm showing you where you belong, and that I'm your superior.

"Because everyone like you needs to learn their lesson, and not steal from others." She let the limp body fall to the cold ground, and kicked it, watching as it skidded halfway through the small space. Her feet echoed against the stones as she walked towards the creature, satisfaction burning in her eyes and in the smile that appeared on her face as she watched the life seep out from the lowly thing by her feet, lying exactly where it belonged.

With one last kick, she left the body there, mangled and beyond repair, and walked over to the her spot by the bars, her fingers wrapping around the grimy cool metal, a sneer plastered on her face as she stared at the other occupants of the hall, her eyes taking on a crazy tint as she saw the swirl of black above her, before half of the building blew up, and stone started raining down, sticking in her wild mane as she stood up, a cackle escaping her lips, before it turned into a full blown laughter, filled with malice and bad intentions.

She waited for a few seconds, watching as the Dark Mark; powerful and green appeared out of nowhere, hovering over the raging water and marking the black velvety sky with its beauty and grace, before with a loud crack apparating to her Master, but not before writing her own little message with bold, blood-red letters, knowing that the Ministry of Magic would see it very clearly upon arrival.

_Screams echo through the vast space,_

_Followed by the sound of a knife slashing through skin,_

_The smell of blood assaulting the dank air._

_Be aware filthy Mudbloods,_

_Because here I come._

**A/N: This was a little something that came up in my mind just moments ago, and I decided to write it, and see where it goes. I especially liked the thought of Bellatrix (who this is about, for you who didn't guess it) writing a message of her own, in the form of poetry, though it wasn't as good as I had wanted it to be, but I really can't come up with anything better at the moment.**

**I hope you like it, and that it is to your satisfaction!**

**P.S I had thought about adding a bit of Hermione, as Bellatrix is obsessed with the thought of torturing Mudbloods, but as she hasn't met our bookworm yet, I couldn't come up with a good way to insert her in this story. But I might write a little something in Bellatrix point of view after the Golden Trio's escape from the Malfoy Manor. **

**P.S.S I really like to write Bellatrix, as I love the darkness and insanity she represents, and I get a change to further expand my writing in these kinds of things. And I really love Helena Bonham Carter in her role as Bellatrix Lestrange, as I can't imagine anyone else playing the role of the insane, off-the-rocker woman. Helena is the perfect Bellatrix. **

**I would be happy if you reviewed and told me what you think, and please, if you find any wrongs in grammar or spelling, please notify me of that, as I want to become as good as I can. (Did you know that this is the first time I have asked someone to review?)**

**This became quite a long Authors Note, and I am sorry if you thought it contained a longer story than I usually write!**


End file.
